bestinslotfandomcom-20200213-history
Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus (meaning "spine lizard") was a spinosaur theropod that lived in what now is North Africa, during the lower Albian to lower Cenomanian stages of the Cretaceous period, about 112 to 97 million years ago. This theropod was known first from Egyptian remains discovered in 1912 and described by German paleontologist Ernst Stromer in 1915. The original remains were destroyed in World War II, but additional material has come to light in recent years. It is unclear whether one or two species are represented in the fossils reported in the scientific literature. The best known species is Spinosaurus aegyptiacus from Egypt, although a potential second species, Spinosaurus maroccanus, has been recovered from Morocco. In 2014 much more complete remains were found. Spinosaurus was among the largest of all known carnivorous dinosaurs, larger than Tyrannosaurus and Giganotosaurus. Estimates published in 2005, 2007, and 2008 suggested that it was between 12.6–18 metres (41–59 ft) in length and 7 to 20.9 tonnes (7.7 to 23.0 short tons) in weight. New estimates published in 2014 and based on more complete specimens, supported the earlier research, finding that Spinosaurus could reach lengths greater than 15 m (49 ft). The skull of Spinosaurus was long and narrow, similar to that of a modern crocodilian. Spinosaurus is known to have eaten fish, and most scientists believe that it hunted aquatic prey; evidence suggests that it lived most of it's life in water. The distinctive spines of Spinosaurus, which were long extensions of the vertebrae, grew to at least 1.65 meters (5.4 ft) long and were likely to have had skin connecting them, forming a sail-like structure, although some authors have suggested that the spines were covered in fat and formed a hump. Multiple functions have been put forward for this structure, including thermoregulation and display. Description TBA Video Games ARK: Survival Evolved Spinosaurus is a large carnivorous dinosaur in ARK: Survival Evolved. It is depicted as walking on all fours and is very good at swimming. Like almost all animals in ARK, it can be tamed. Jurassic Park series Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Spinosaurus can be cloned in the game. Spionsaurus is a five star attraction and when it fights Tyrannosaurus it usually wins the first time and Loses the second. Warpath: Jurassic Park Before its appearance in the movie series, Spinosaurus appeared in the video game Warpath: Jurassic Park for the PSX. Here, due to the game being made before recent scientific discoveries, the Spinosaurus has a body shape more similar to that of an Allosaurus rather than it's current, scientifically accurate, crocodilian-like features. Also, its attack patterns were the same as the Megaraptor. This is because the original Spinosaurus fossil was destroyed during Allied bombing raids on Berlin in War World II. Its colors are sapphire, crimson/golden yellow, and orange and its battle stage is the embryo laboratory. Jurassic Park: Builder Spinosaurus can be cloned in this game. Spinosaurus is a bronze dinosaur in this game. Jurassic World: The Game Spinosaurus can be cloned in the game. It is a super-rare dinosaur. LEGO Jurassic World Spinosaurus appeared in the video game LEGO Jurassic World in the Jurassic Park III section of the game. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis